nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Resistance: A New Hope Edition
---- Feedback in the comments would be much appreciated! ---- Call of Duty: Resistance: A New Hope Edition is a remastered version of Call of Duty: Resistance that was originally released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Steam for PC. Morningwood Industries and Frost Games assisted Nakamura Interactive, Tachibana Games, and Morningwood Studios with making the graphics, visuals, textures, frame rate, lighting, game engine, and shaders to look more better than the original game. With this release, every DLC in the original were unlockable through challenges and Credits, this also included content introduced in the game's DLC Seasons. Gameplay While the original game was created by Nakamura Interactive, A New Hope Edition uses an entirely new game engine that was built by Morningwood Industries specifically for this remaster, and that was Semblance 2.0 which was separate from what they used on their own games. Campaign Campaign of Resistance follows a man who is part of the Federation but defects to the Resistance, a rebellious faction formed to oppose the extreme methods and actions of the Federation in an attempt to restore freedom to the people, who became openly aware of the true intentions of the Federation after being sent to neutralize a village with innocent civilians rumoured to have been housing survivors of the U.U.S.S. Players take control of Jenkins Fall who is conflicted within his own mind after being ordered to kill innocent civilians during a search and destroy operation on their village to find surviving members of the U.U.S.S. Missions with * are Cooperative Missions that crossover into the Campaign. Missions Prologue *'Rumours': Locate rumoured U.U.S.S. survivors in a small village, and neutralize them. Act I *'Defected': You've become aware of the Federation's true intentions. Escape them and do right by your wrongs. *'First Days': As a Resistance soldier, you are being sent alongside two new squadmates to neutralize an Imperialist flag officer in Imperial Canada. *'Silent Recon'*: After interrogating the Imperialist flag officer, you've been given information about a classified facility. You are sent with tier II operatives. *'Airfield Assault': Assault an Imperialist Airfield to prevent heavy super-bombers from reaching the air. *'Brothers in Arms': Assassinate an Imperialist high ranking official in Moscow, Imperial Russia. Act II *'Offense': Take control of an Imperialist Weapons Development facility in Imperial Africa. *'Shadows': After discovering the leader of the Federation, infiltrate his private estate in Imperial America to find out his plans. *'IMP Nakamura'*: You have discovered the IMP Nakamura supercarrier to be carrying large amounts of NAKA Missiles... sink it immediately. *'Homecoming'*: The Resistance base is under attack by the Federation! Defend it at all costs! *'Aftermath': After the Federation's attack, the Resistance retaliates by attacking their main European command base in Imperial France. Act III *'Retribution': A Resistance intelligence officer has defected to the Federation. Find him hiding in Tokyo, Imperial Japan, and neutralize him. *'Revenge': Your adviser has been killed by a Federation mercenary. You've found him in the Imperial Kingdom, go and give no mercy. *'Assassination': Attempt an assassination against Federation President William F. Walker in Imperial America's capital city. *'Discovery': After failing the attempt, you learn that Walker is hiding something within the Federal White House. You must find out what. *'On the Run': You've found out that Walker is building a fleet of supercarriers based on the IMP Nakamura. You've taken several files but are spotted, now you must escape the Federation security forces. Act IV *'Scourged Intelligence': In the first act of war against the Federation, you will destroy the under-construction supercarriers at the Imperialist Hawaiian Shipyards to prevent any future potential threats. *'Loose Ends': Blue prints for the supercarriers have made it out to an Imperialist Advanced Research facility in Imperial Australia. Assault the facility and make sure they are destroyed. *'Freedom Calls': Resistance forces in Imperial Canada plan to take the capital city. You're sent to assist them in the attack. *'Coastline': During the Ottawa assault, you learned from an Imperialist officer that the Federation has a launch base in Greenland. Assault the base, destroy the remaining NAKA Missiles, and launch an EMP towards Washington, D.C. for one final assault. *'Battle of Washington, D.C.'*: With the Resistance close to victory, you and Tier III Operatives must make it through the city and capture President William F. Walker who is at the Federal White House before he could launch the Federation's fallout plan; launch ICBMs armed with nuclear warheads to every country in the world. Epilogue *'Midwinter Dusk': Awaken the remnants. Characters Playable *Sgt. Jenkins Fall *Unknown NPC characters Federation *Cpt. Sanders - (Possibly K.I.A.) *Pvt. Jones - (Possibly K.I.A.) *Unidentified IWD Head Scientist - (K.I.A., killed by Jenkins Fall) *President William F. Walker - (Captured by Jenkins Fall) *Unidentified Imperialist Admiral - (K.I.A., Killed by Resistance) *Unidentified Imperialist mercenary - (K.I.A., killed by Jenkins Fall) Resistance *PFC. Lewis Anders *Pvt. Kelly Jackson *GENR. Lara Rose *Agent Logan - (Turned traitor, K.I.A.) *ADVR. Lucy Jones - (Assassinated) Factions *Federation of an Imperialist Alliance *Resistance *Red Star Federation (Mentioned only) *Resistance against the Federation (Mentioned only, German Resistance branch only in Cooperative) *Ultranationalist Union of Socialist States (Mentioned only) **U.U.S.S. Remnant *United States Military (Mentioned only) *Canadian Armed Forces (Mentioned only) *United Nations (Mentioned only) *Allied Nations (Mentioned only) Difficulties Difficulty in Resistance use the same settings as most Call of Duty games, only difference is the names of them. *Cadet - For those new to FPS games. *Private - For those average FPS gamers. *Colonel - War is unforgivable. *General - .... Weapons Weapons in Resistance are a mix of those used in Federation War, Infected, and Reawakening. These aren't the same weapons in the Multiplayer but are the same in Cooperative. Weapons camos Weapon camos make a return in the Resistance campaign. Some standard camos are unlocked by default while most are locked and can only be accessed by unlocking them in the campaign, they are categorized into standard, special, and legendary. These weapon camos are also available in the Multiplayer, but are unlocked differently. *Standard **Woodland **Urban **Arctic **Desert *Specials **Autumn **Red **Blue **Green **Purple **Pink **White **Emerald **Mythic **Bronze **Silver *Legendary **Gold **Diamond **Platinum **Violet-ized **Ruby Customization Outfits make a return in Resistance as part of Customization, which first appeared in Call of Duty: Infected. The outfits are able to be equipped onto Jenkins Fall and his two squadmates. Standard outfits can be earned by completing missions in the campaign. *Jenkins Fall **Standard Rebel outfit - Jenkins' standard Resistance uniform **Rebel Major outfit - Major stylized outfit with rank patch and insignia **Rebel Colonel outfit - Colonel stylized outfit with rank patch and insignia **Rebel Combat General - General uniform with rank patch and insignia with combat body armour plates *Lewis Anders **Standard Rebel outfit - Lewis' standard Resistance uniform **Rebel Master Sergeant uniform - Master Sergeant uniform with armour plates, including rank patch and insignia **Rebel Sergeant Major uniform - Sergeant Major uniform with armour plates, including rank patch and insignia *Kelly Jackson **Standard Rebel outfit - Kelly's standard Resistance uniform **Rebel Sergeant First Class uniform - Sergeant First Class uniform with armour plates, including rank patch and insignia **Rebel First Sergeant uniform - First Sergeant uniform with armour plates, including rank patch and insignia Federal Multiplayer The Multiplayer portion of Resistance was developed by Tachibana Games which also developed its DLC maps, weapons, and camos. There are also some specialized versions of existing weapons which can be earned through challenges, camouflages can also be earned through challenges. There are standard outfits purchasable through the in-game currency system, Credits. Credits are also earned at the end of a multiplayer match and through challenges. Ranking in this game is also very expanded. The ranks go up to 180 with forty prestige levels, bringing up the overall rank count to 7,200 in total. Multiplayer weapons, excluding those added with DLC Seasons, are available for use in Zombies as well. Customization from Infected makes its first debut in Multiplayer. Outfit Packs are available for Multiplayer. Prestige Armoury The Prestige Armoury was added in with the A New Hope Edition to allow more rewards when prestiging as after Prestige 19, no more rewards were available. This change also introduced Card Packs which replaces Emblems seen in Activision Call of Duty games. Prestige Rewards include: *Permanent Unlock - Unlock any Create-A-Class item and keep it, even after prestiging *Instant SWV Unlock - Unlock any Specialized Weapon Variant *Extra Create-A-Class slot - Locks after Prestige 5 *XP Boosters **Two Hour Double XP Booster **Four Hour Double XP Booster **Six Hour Double XP Booster **Triple XP Booster *Card Packs **Regular Series Packs ***Cadet Card Pack - Contains Cadet-inspired style cards ***Private Card Pack - Contains Private-inspired style cards ***Colonel Card Pack - Contains Colonel-inspired style cards ***General Card Pack - Contains General-inspired style cards **Character Series Packs ***Series One, Resistance Pack - Contains Resistance personnel cards ***Series Two, Imperialist Alliance Pack - Contains Imperialist Alliance personnel cards ***Series Three, Red Star Federation Pack - Contains Red Star Federation personnel cards ***Series Four, Resistance against the Federation Pack - Contains Resistance against the Federation personnel cards ***Series Five, U.U.S.S. Remnant Pack - Contains U.U.S.S. Remnant personnel cards Customization Customization in Multiplayer is somewhat similar to 2013's Ghosts, only players cannot equip individual pieces such as different heads, helmets, skin colour, or armour. Instead like Call of Duty: Infected, players equip outfits to replace the flexible customization options. There are standard outfits available to the player in the Create-A-Class system but since the flexible customization from Call of Duty: Federation War isn't present, an option at the bottom allows outfits to be equipped by player choice. Some Outfits return from Infected as well with redone models, textures, and meshes. There are also special skins that can be unlocked through challenges. *Survivor (4000 cR) - Post-apocalyptic outfit with rags, ripped sheets, and makeshift holsters *Predator (4000 cR) - Hunter-like outfit with intact pouches, camouflaged clothing with a makeshift mask *Urban Raider (4000 cR) - Urban stylized outfit with elements of US Army uniform pieces and patches *Stalker (4000 cR) - Stalker-like outfit with gloves, camouflaged clothing, and added Army style goggles *US Army soldier (4000 cR) - Battle uniform of the US Army complete with pouches, rank patches and insignia *SAS Operative (4000 cR) - Battle uniform of the Special Air Service complete with a gas mask, pouches, rank patches and insignia *Naval (4000 cR) - Navy-stylized outfit with uniform, sailor hat, patches and insignia *Rebel Soldier (4000 cR) - Standard Resistance uniform for all Rebel soldiers. Complete with rank patches and insignia *Imperialist (4000 cR) - Standard battle uniform for Imperialist Alliance soldiers. Complete with rank patches, insignia, ammo packs, and med kits *Haz-Mat (4000 cR) - Haz-mat suit complete with accessories, air filters, gloves, resistant armour, ammo packs, med kits, and utility belt Special Skins *Jenkins Fall - In ''Rumours, assist the little girl in her escape'' *Lewis Anders - In ''Brothers in Arms, don't allow Lewis to get injured during the 2v1 with the Officer'' *Kelly Jackson - In ''Scourged Intelligence, assist Kelly with an Imperialist Heavy Trooper'' *Lara Rose - Complete the Campaign on General difficulty *Lucy Jones - In ''Revenge, kill the Imperialist Merc with a headshot'' *William F. Walker - Deactivate the weapons on the ''IMP Nakamura before the loss of Guardian Angel'' *Logan - In ''Retribution, remain uninjured during the fight with Logan'' Weapons Weapons that have * are weapons that have a variant in the game but are not the original models and does not exist within the game files, only their added specialized variants. Introduced in DLC Seasons, Specialized Weapon Variants are non-customizable weapons and have specific attachments equipped onto them and cannot be unequipped or changed. One example is the Lady of Justice which has the Drum Mag and Grenade Launcher attachments equipped. Unlocked Specialized Weapon Variants also re-lock once Prestiging to the next, even if it was unlocked using the Instant SWV Unlock reward. *Assault rifles **SAR-21 ***SAR-21 TacForce (Tactical Forces DLC Season only) ***HAZ SAR-21 (Infected DLC Season only) **AK-12 ***Lady of Justice (Federation War DLC Season only) **M416 ***Crescent Rose (Infected DLC Season only) **Aug A3 **AR160 ***AR160 Assault (Assault Forces DLC Season only) ***Extinct ARX-160 (Extinction DLC Season only) **G36C ***G36C TacForce (Tactical Forces DLC Season only) **SA80 ***Extinct SA-805 (Extinction DLC Season only) **AN94 **SCAR-L **M4A1 ***M4A1 SpecForce (Special Forces DLC Season only) ***Tenshi (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) **M16A4 ***M16A4 Ranger (Modern Warfare DLC Season only) **AK-47 ***AK-47 Rebel (Resistance DLC Season only) ***AK-47 Classic (Classic Warfare DLC Season only) **AK-74 *Submachine guns **PDW-R **CZ-3A1 **PP-2000 **MP5 ***MP5 SpecForce (Special Forces DLC Season only) ***MP5 SAS (Modern Warfare DLC Season only) **UMP-45 ***UMP-45 SpecForce (Special Forces DLC Season only) **P90 **Spectre M4 **K-Vector ***K-Vector Assault (Assault Forces DLC Season only) ***Extinct K-Vector (Extinction DLC Season only) **AK-74u ***AK-74u Rebel (Resistance DLC Season only) **AK-12u ***AK-12u Rebel (Resistance DLC Season only) **Bizon SMG ***Extinct Bizon (Extinction DLC Season only) **Uzi-P *Light machine guns **M240B ***M240B Assault (Assault Forces DLC Season only) ***HAZ M240B (Infected DLC Season only) **LSAT ***LSAT TacForce (Tactical Forces DLC Season only) ***Extinct LSAT (Extinction DLC Season only) **RPK-12 ***RPK Classic (Classic Warfare DLC Season only) **MG-4 ***HAZ MG-4 (Infected DLC Season only) **Daewoo K-3 **M249 ***M249 SpecForce (Special Forces DLC Season only) **QBB-95 ***QBB-95 Assault (Assault Forces DLC Season only) *Shotguns **UTS-15 ***HAZ UTS-15 (Infected DLC Season only) **DBV-12 **M1014 **KSG ***KSG SpecForce (Special Forces DLC Season only) ***KSG TacForce (Tactical Forces DLC Season only) ***KSG Assault (Assault Forces DLC Season only) **SPAS-12 ***Ember Celica (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) ***HAZ SPAS-12 (Infected DLC Season only) ***SPAS-12 Spetsnaz (Modern Warfare DLC Season only) **Remington 870 ***MC-R870 TacForce (Tactical Forces DLC Season only) **FABARM-6 **M590 **M4-S90 **M1887* ***Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) *Sniper rifles **M40A5 **CS-LR4 **SRR-61 Intervention ***BloodRose (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) ***Yuri Nakamura (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) **M39 DMR ***Miló (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) **AI-AWM **Barrett M98B ***Death from Afar (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) ***Crescent Rose (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) *Pistols **P226 ***Ember Celica (Infected DLC Season only) **93R ***StormFlower (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) **QSZ-92 **.44 Magnum ***Myrtenaster (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) ***Ironwood (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) ***Kusarigama (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) **Compact 45 **Glock 17 ***Gambol Shroud (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) **FN57 **CZ75 **MP-443 Grach ***Extinct MP-443 (Extinction DLC Season only) **M9 ***M9 Ranger (Modern Warfare DLC Season only) **BBDA19 **TF-19 *Launchers **M-MGL ***Magnhild (Anime Warfare DLC Season only) **RPG **Stringer **Javelin SAM Weapon attachments Weapon attachments are separated into their own categories such as universal and weapon class specific attachments. Some attachments found on Specialized Weapon Variants are not included in this list. Only one attachment from each category can be equipped onto a single weapon if available, one example is having an M416 equipped with AP Rounds, Fast Mag, Heavy Barrel, Single-round, Red dot Sight, Laser Sight, and Heavy Stock. However this only includes universal attachments and not weapon-specific attachments such as Slug Shells and Drum Mag. *Ammo Rounds/Shells **Universal ***Armour-Piercing Rounds - Increased penetration against Heavy Trooper perk users ***Full Metal Jacket Rounds - Increased barrier and wall penetration ***Incendiary Rounds - Causes damage to players overtime due to flame ***High Explosive Rounds - Increased impact blast radius due to explosive rounds ***Stun Rounds - Adds a concussion effect to players upon impact ***Tracer Rounds - Able to track players on the mini-map until killed ***Sabot Rounds - Increased damage to vehicles and aircraft **Shotguns ***Slug Shells - Causes instant kills due single pellet shells *Magazines **Universal ***Fast Mag - Decreases reload time ***Extended Mag - Increases clip size and reload time **Assault Rifles and LMGs ***Drum Mag - Greatly increases clip size and reload time *Barrels **Long Barrel - Increases firing range **Heavy Barrel - Increased damage over long ranges **Suppressor - Decreases damage and range but prevents mini-map detection **Muzzle Brake - Maintain current weapon damage over long ranges *Firing Types **Rapid Fire - Increased rate of fire **Automatic - Standard firing mechanism **Semi-Automatic - Semi-Automatic firing mechanism **Three-Round - Increased accuracy due to three-round burst mechanism **Single-Round - Accuracy greatly increased due to single-round burst mechanism *Sights/Scopes **Red Dot Sight - Slightly increases range while aiming **Holographic Scope - Slight increase in range while aiming **ACOG Scope - Increases range while aiming **VMR Sight - Greatly increases range while aiming *Barrel-mounted **Universal ***Laser Sight - Increases accuracy ***Flashlight - Able to light up dark areas ***Vertical Foregrip - Increases accuracy and recoil control **Assault Rifles ***Grenade Launcher - Adds grenade launcher **LMGs ***Deployable Bipod - Greatly increases accuracy and recoil control while deployed *Stocks **Adjustable Stock - Increases accuracy, recoil control and movement while aiming **Assault Stock - Increased movement while aiming **Heavy Stock - Greatly increases accuracy and recoil control **Tactical Stock - Greatly increases recoil control SWV Attachments This is a list of attachments found on Specialized Weapon Variants, and cannot be equipped with other base game weapons. *Ammo/Shells **AP-FMJ Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing and Full Metal Jacket Rounds **AP-FMJ-I Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing, Full Metal Jacket and Incendiary Rounds **AP-I Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing and Incendiary Rounds **AP-I-Stun-FMJ Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing, Incendiary, Stun and Full Metal Jacket Rounds **AP-I-Stun-HE Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing, Incendiary, Stun and High Explosive Rounds **S-AP-FMJ Rounds - Mixture of Sabot, Armour-Piercing and Full Metal Jacket Rounds **AP Shells - Armour-Piercing Shells for increased penetration against Heavy Trooper perk users **AP-Slug Shells - Mixture of Armour-Piercing and Slug Shells **FMJ Shells - Full Metal Jacket Shells for increased barrier and wall penetration **HE Shells - High Explosive Shells for increased blast radius **HE-Slug Shells - Mixture of High Explosive and Slug Shells *Magazines **Extended Fast Mag - Increased clip size and decreased reload time **Double Drum Mag - Greatly increased clip size and reload time **Dual Mag - Increased clip size and reload time **Ammo Pack w/Belt-Feeder - Increased ammo capacity due to belt feeder **Slug Shell Belt-Feeder - Increased Slug Shell capacity due to belt feeder **Extended Chamber - Increased ammo capacity due to extended chamber *Barrels **Internal Suppressor - Internal suppressor for decreased detection **Heavy-Long Barrel - Increased damage and range *Sights/Scopes **8x Scope - Increased range **8x Scope w/Switchable Internal Night Vision and Thermal Optics - Hybrid 8x Night Vision/Thermal Optics **12x Scope w/Switchable Night Vision and Thermal Optics - Hybrid 12x Night Vision/Thermal Optics *Barrel-mounted **Angled Grip - Angled grip for slightly increased accuracy **Bipod - Bipod for 100% increased accuracy and recoil control **Deployable Bipod w/Angled Grip - Deployable bipod for 100% increased accuracy w/angled grip **Bayonet - Large knife for alternate melee kills **CQC Bayonet - Small knife for alternate melee kills **Tactical Flashlight - Tactical flashlight able to light up dark areas while ADS **Green Laser Sight - Night Vision-compatible green laser sight *Other **Fast-Reload - Faster reload time for Miló Weapon camos Each weapon class in the game has weapon camouflages to be unlocked. Each weapon has the same set of camos, but need to be unlocked individually and separately. *Standard - Unlocked by default **Woodland **Urban **Arctic **Desert *Specials - Unlocked with headshots **Autumn - 25 headshots **Red - 50 headshots **Blue - 75 headshots **Green - 100 headshots **Purple - 150 headshots **Pink - 200 headshots **White - 300 headshots **Emerald - 400 headshots **Mythic - 550 headshots **Bronze - 700 headshots **Silver - 1000 headshots *Legendary - Unlocked by completing challenges **Gold - Level up a weapon to max rank **Diamond - Unlock all camos on a single weapon **Platinum - Unlock all camos in a weapon class **Violet-ized - Unlock Platinum for all weapons **Ruby - Complete all challenges World War Weaponsmith The World War Weaponsmith in the Remastered version has changed. Tachibana Games have categorized the weapons using rarities based on era and time of when the weapon was used. Instead of Warbonds, players who prestige are given an Unlock Key which they could use to open either a World War I, or World War II-era Weapons Crate that contains a weapon of their respective World War conflict. *StG-44 - Retired *M1A1 Carbine - Retired *MP-40 - Retired *PPSh41 - Retired *Thompson - Retired *MG-42 - Retired *M1919 Browning - Retired *M1917 Browning-MG - Retired *M1 Garand EBR/M1C - Retired *Colt M1911 - Retired *Panzerfaust - Retired *MG-08 - Out-of-Service *Hotchkiss M1914-MG - Out-of-Service *M1897-Trench Gun - Out-of-Service *Marlin Model 1894 - Out-of-Service *Gewehr 98 - Out-of-Service *Springfield Model 1892–99 - Out-of-Service *Mauser C96 - Out-of-Service *Bergmann–Bayard pistol - Out-of-Service Perks Many perks from Federation War make a return while some new ones are introduced. In Resistance, perks are separated into five tiers that each contain a set of perks. Players are able to equip five perks from each of these categories. Some perks cannot be equipped with certain perks for balancing issues. Tier I: Mobility *'Field Runner' - Sprint 2% faster **'Field Runner Pro' - Sprint longer *'Focused' - Move faster when aiming **'Focused Pro' - Able to hold breath longer with sniper rifles *'Assault Trooper' - No longer slow with heavy weapons **'Assault Trooper Pro' - Move 2% faster with heavy weapons equipped *'Lightweight' - Movement speed increased by 3% **'Lightweight Pro' - Movement speed increased by 5% Tier II: Support *'Supporter' - Deploy an ammo box for your team (Replaces any chosen equipment) **'Supporter Pro' - Ammo box regenerates 30 bullets for nearby teammates *'Combat Medic' - Gain an extra 5% health increase, and nearby teammates regenerate health faster (Cannot be equipped if Heavy Trooper is) **'Combat Medic Pro' - Teammates nearby gain 8% extra health. *'Hardline' - Decreases the score needed for Killstreaks **'Hardline Pro' - Assist kills count towards Killstreaks *'Streaker' - Killstreaks last 15 seconds longer **'Streaker Pro' - Killstreaks last 25 seconds longer Tier III: Strength *'Buster' - Increased damage against Heavy Trooper users (Cannot be equipped if Heavy Trooper is) **'Buster Pro' - Increased weapon damage against Killstreaks *'Heavy Trooper' - 5% more health and 15% more body armour **'Heavy Trooper Pro' - Deploy body armour for your team (Replaces any chosen equipment) *'Hunter' - Able to detect Assassin Pro users **'Hunter Pro' - Increased effectiveness of lethals and tacticals against Blast users *'Weaponsmith' - 5% weapon penetration **'Weaponsmith Pro' - 5% weapon penetration against Combat Medic users Tier IV: Efficiency *'Slight of Hand' - Swap weapons faster **'Slight of Hand Pro' - Faster aiming *'Blast' - Resistance against lethals and tacticals **'Blast Pro' - Start with more equipment *'Hail Mary' - Throw grenades further **'Hail Mary Pro' - Throw even further *'Rambo' - 15% increased hipfire accuracy with LMGs (If Pro, cannot be equipped with Heavy Trooper and/or Combat Medic) **'Rambo Pro' - 15% damage boost when injured Tier V: Stealth *'Assassin' - Undetected by A.I. aircraft **'Assassin Pro' - No crosshair detection *'Hacker' - Undetectable by player Killstreaks **'Hacker Pro' - Faster lock-on to player Killstreaks *'Stealth' - Move quieter **'Stealth Pro' - No fall damage *'Ghost' - Undetectable by UAVs and Sentry Guns **'Ghost Pro' - Resistance against Counter-UAV, SpySystem and EMPs Killstreaks Most of the killstreaks in Call of Duty: Federation War make a return in Resistance with some new ones added. *3 kills: UAV - Swipes the map and reveals enemy positions. Lasts for one minute. *3 kills: Counter-UAV - Blocks enemy radar communications and shields friendly radar. Lasts for one minute. *3 kills: Armor Drop - Adds 10% armour to user. Can not be picked by Heavy Trooper users, or those who picked up body armour placed by Heavy Trooper users. *4 kills: Supply Drop - Contains any Killstreak by random order. *4 kills: RC-XD - Deploy a multi-purpose RC drone and seek out enemies for an imploding effect. *5 kills: P.D.U. - Automated defense system launching A.P. grenades at incoming enemies. *5 kills: Sentry Gun - Sensory powered 20mm minigun able to track and detect enemy players. *5 kills: SAM Turret - Deployable anti-aircraft turret able to track and destroy any UAV and aircraft above the map. *7 kills: Airstrike - Call in fighter bombers to drop missiles on a single position. *7 kills: Little Bird - Call in an AH-6 Assault to assist friendly forces. *9 kills: Warthog - Call in A10s for strafing runs around the map. Does not affect player. *9 kills: Pave-Low - Call in Liberator or Reaper, heavily armoured attack choppers, for assistance against enemy forces. *9 kills: Viper Drone - Pilot an assault drone capable of launching missiles to the ground. *9 kills: Heavy Airstrike - Call in heavy bombers to drop bombs over a large area of the map. *10 kills: HV-TOL - Pilot Guardian Angel or Dark Angel for assistance towards friendly ground forces. Can switch between 20mm M61 Vulcan guns and 105mm M102 howitzer cannons. *10 kills: SpySystem - Request an orbital satellite to lock, continuously track enemy positions. Cannot be shot down and lasts for one minute. *12 kills: Attack Dogs - Releases a K9 unit into the map to thin out enemy forces. *12 kills: EMP - Call in a missile to self destruct above the map to wipe out all enemy electronics, communications and disrupts every hostile aircraft. Lasts for one minute. *16 kills: AC-130 Gunship - Control the guns of Rebel One or Metal One to rain down hell on the enemy from above. Consists of three firing modes including one GAU-12 cannon, one B40mm cannon, and one 105mm M102 howitzer cannon. *16 kills: Attack Gunship - Pilot an assault chopper to assist friendlies with enemy ground forces. Gamemodes Gamemodes, such as Cat vs. Mice, make a return in Resistance with some new ones added through and are only playable during certain DLC Seasons. Core There are Hardcore variants of most Core modes such as TDM and Domination. *'Team Deathmatch' - Classic Call of Duty action. Two teams of 6 battle it out within a single map for dominance against the other. First team to reach 90 kills wins. 12 player maximum. *'Kill Confirmed' - Collect enemy dogtags to score. Deny the enemy team your tags to keep them from reaching victory. First to collect 100 tags wins with two teams of 5. 10 player maximum. *'Domination' - Control three territory points around the map and achieve victory by reaching 200 points with two teams of 6. 12 player maximum. *'Search and Destroy' - Attackers are given one bomb to destroy the missile stockpile of the Defenders as they fight to protect it with only one life. First with four points wins with two teams of 6. 12 player maximum. *'Free-For-All' - Every man for himself, soldier! Spawn in with no teammates and fight to reach 30 kills against seven other lone wolves attempting to stop you in your tracks. 8 player maximum. *'Capture the Intel' - Similar to CTF, except its intel. Capture the enemy team's intel to score. First to reach four points wins with two teams of 5. 10 player maximum. *'Headquarters' - Teams must capture and lock down the "Headquarters" before the other team does. The team that captures the HQ do not respawn until it is destroyed. First team to 150 points win. 12 player maximum. *'Multi-Team' - Teams of 3 battle it out in a classic deathmatch. First team to reach 60 kills wins. 12 player maximum. *'Cat vs. Mice' - One player is given a suit of Juggernaut armour and an M249 SpecForce LMG to hunt down the rest. 18 player maximum for intense matches. Community *'Gun Game' - Players must cycle through a series of weapons in order to win the game. The first player to get a kill with the last weapon wins. 12 player maximum. *'One in the Chamber' - Only one shot, one kill. Careful! You're given a pistol with only ONE bullet, use it wisely. First player to reach 20 kills wins. 12 player maximum. *'Sharpshooter' - Every 45 seconds, players are given the same weapon to score with. First player to achieve 30 kills wins. 12 player maximum. *'Infected' - An endless struggle between Man and Infected. Survive for as long as possible against large waves of infected. 18 player maximum for intense matches. *'Drop Zone' - One area of the map grants random killstreak drops. The first team to collect 300 points while holding the drop zone wins. 18 player maximum. Playlists *'Ground War' - Combination of Team Deathmatch, Domination, Kill Confirmed and Capture the Intel. Two teams of 9 battle it out on large maps for victory against the other. *'Anime Warfare' - Special playlist containing Anime Ground War 12v12, Anime Team Deathmatch, Anime Domination, and Anime Search and Destroy on Anime Warfare DLC Season maps only. *'World at War' - Classic Team Deathmatch and Domination on classic World War II-era maps only. Two teams of 9 battle it out on World at War maps set in 1945. *'Modern Warfare' - Special playlist celebrating the tenth anniversary of Modern Warfare 3, play on maps from the ''Modern Warfare'' series! Only available in this playlist until April 30th, 2021. Resistance Cooperative Unlike Federation War, Cooperative Missions is set in the same timeline as the Singleplayer but does not directly crossover into them. Cooperative features up to 4 players online with two player split-screen. Unlike Singleplayer, Cooperative doesn't feature the Outfit system nor weapon camos. Weapons in Cooperative are shared with Singleplayer. Cooperative Missions follows a team of Resistance soldiers who have been given tasks to helping their movement with the war against the Federation across their territory. Cooperative Survival follows various teams of Imperialist Army soldiers who have been abandoned in Resistance territory and must defend themselves from endless waves of Rebel attacks in order to survive, and eventually attempt to escape. One exception is "Rebellion: Ruins of Berlin." Missions Tier I *'Shadows Strike' - Ambush an Imperialist Alliance convoy and secure what's loaded. *'Ghosts' - Infiltrate an Imperialist Alliance base to secure data vital to the Resistance's survival. *'Founded' - Assist fellow Resistance soldiers in holding back the Imperials long enough for others to escape. *'First Recon' - Secure areas of a potential base site so the Resistance can use it as a new HQ. *'Whose Offense?' - The Imperials responsible for the death of your leader has been found. Show no mercy. Tier II *'Outnumbered, Outgunned' - After being shot down by Imperials, defend your crashed chopper and wounded long enough for assistance to arrive. *'You're The Hunted' - Having been captured by Imperials, sneak your way around their base and escape. *'Resist vs. Imperialist' - Meet up with another Resistance squad to assault an Imperialist weapons depot. *'Dangerous Heights' - Realizing the Resistance could be in danger by an unknown top secret superweapon, your squad is sent to investigate an Imperial facility. *'Running from Imps' - After investigating the Imperial facility, your squad must now escape the facility through its ventilation shafts. Tier III *'Restoring Hope' - Openly assault an Imperialist Alliance research facility, rumoured to have repossessed Red Star-era NAKA missiles, and expose it to the public. *'Beginning of War' - The Resistance-Federation War has begun. Your squad is sent to extract a high value target, codename; HMR. Claiming to have information about the dissolved U.U.S.S. *'Ashes of the Past' - After extracting HMR, you're sent alongside remnants of U.U.S.S. to destroy an Imperialist supercarrier armed with enough NAKA missiles to destroy Europe. *'Our Land, Our Rules' - The Federation has invaded the Resistance's HQ in central Europe, prevent all members from being killed or captured by the Imps. *'Our Final Hour, Our Final Fight' - Assault Washington, D.C. and capture the Federal White House to claim victory over all forces of the Federation of an Imperialist Alliance. Survival Tier I: Cadet *'Hotel Heights' - You've been abandoned by your superiors. Rebel fighters know your position, defend it. *'Hills Have Eyes' - Abandoned in the hills of Europe, you must fend off waves and waves of Rebel soldiers. *'Abandoned' - You and your fellow squadmates have been separated from your company in enemy territory, you must survive against waves of Resistance forces. *'Descent' - Abandoned while infiltrating an underground Resistance base, you must survive against overwhelming Rebel soldiers. Tier II: Private *'Rebels Follow' - You must defend yourself from incoming Resistance soldiers in an abandoned gas station. *'Resistance Massacre' - Your squad are the only survivors of a Resistance massacre. Defend yourself as you've been found. *'Resistors' - Following an ambush, you must defend the Imperial cargo at all costs, even if it costs your life. Against the largest waves of Rebel soldiers you'd ever see, maybe your last sight. *'Night of the Rebels' - Its nightfall and the convoy you were defending has been abandoned for hours, however Rebels have found out your squad survived. Defend yourself against waves of Resistance troops. Tier III: Colonel *'The Rebel Defense Project' - In the middle of a northern Canadian woods, Resistance forces are storming your position. Defend yourself. *'Beaches of Nightfall' - Surrounded by Resistance forces on the beaches of Spain, you're stranded by Imperialist forces. You must defend against endless waves of Rebel fighters. *'Rebellion: Ruins of Berlin' - You were ordered to search the remains of Berlin, Federal Germany, only to find members of the German Resistance. You must now survive against waves of German Rebel soldiers. *'Resistance Activity' - Searching the ruins of Detroit, Resistance survivors have overrun your CO's location, you're trapped without support. Defend your current location from waves of Rebel attacks. Tier IV: General *'Rebellion Holocaust' - Trapped in a hospital within Resistance territory, your squad finds out its an active secret Resistance base. You must now defend yourselves against waves of Rebel troops. *'Rebellion Rampage' - Left behind by Imperialist forces in the ruins of Kansas City, Resistance forces have found you hold valuable information about the Federation. Your squad must defend your position from Rebel attacks. *'Red State' - Stranded somewhere in central Africa, your squad has been targeted by Resistance forces and are coming to capture you. Don't let them, defend your position. *'Rebels Rook' - An Imperialist cargo plane has gone down, your squad has been deployed to secure it cargo but Resistance forces are coming to take what's there. Defend that downed plane at all costs. NAKA Zombies Like most Call of Duty games, NAKA Zombies has a timeline as to when certain events happen. Zombies in Resistance have been created from the NAKA Chemical Missiles, like Federation War. Although Zombies has no formal plot to it, cutscenes play for both intros and outros of each map. Each DLC Pack came with at least three to five Zombies maps, each of them having their own story and survivors. DLC Seasons didn't add any Zombies maps but did add several Survival and Last Stand maps. Maps Zombies *'Isolation I: Damned Escape' - You and your brothers been separated from everyone you all love and reunited with their dead counterparts. Defend yourselves and escape. *'Isolation II: Stalkers' - Alone once again. Your group finds a settlement of survivors, only to be defending yourselves again from people you once knew. *'Isolation III: 28 Weeks Later' - You've found shelter with the surviving forces of the Imperialist Alliance, but you've discovered they were housing Infected for research. Now they've escaped, and you must do the same. *'Isolation IV: Last Breath' - To make peace with your inner selves, you all head back home. Only to find a gravemind of the Infected. Your mother has been the infected Queen for weeks. End her misery, and your own. Survival *'Backwoods' - Not knowing what is going on, or what has happened, you and your fellow junior officers are surrounded by Infected. Use whatever you have and defend your life. *'Hydro' - Reports of a water cooling system malfunctioning has been made. You checked it out to find Infected has breached the plant, you use security weapons to defend yourself until help arrives. *'Slums' - During a business trip to Africa, the Infected began to spread through locations around the world and Africa is one of them. For the first time, you must get your hands dirty and wield firearms to defend yourself and your company's interests. *'Downhill' - While on vacation, you're at a Russian ski-resort but when a NAKA Chemical Missile lands nearby, you notice people have been acting funny. You broke into the Security armoury for weapons, for self-defense of course. *'Facility' - As security officers of a top secret Federation facility, its your job to make sure that nothing escapes, or gets in. Even Infected. *'Terminal' - Shortly before getting on a plane to travel to Japan to reunite with your family, Infected have overrun the airport and you follow orders given by a security officer to defend yourself. Last Stand *'Carrier' - Serving on board the IMP Nakamura, test subjects for the Super Soldier Program has been infected with the research drug and taken over the supercarrier. The distress beacon has been destroyed, and your group is trapped with strong and powerful Infected. *'Depot' - As an engineer for the Imperialist Army, your job is to make sure everything is in working condition but that all changes when Infected overrun your depot. Defend it at all costs. *'Plaza' - The Plaza was your only choice for survival. For days, you and three others have become close friends until one day, the Infected have broken through the defenses and the friendship between the four of you is being tested. *'Test Site: Delta' - Stationed at an Imperialist test site for new and improved NAKA Missiles, you must make sure that no Infected get past your defenses. *'Underground' - The Infected has found the underground Resistance HQ. As soldiers of the Resistance, you must defend your leaders and fellow soldiers with everything you have. Characters Game Editions Standard Edition The Standard Edition of Resistance included only the base game. Pre-order Edition For those who pre-ordered Resistance had gotten the Season Pass along with the base game and bonus in-game Credits of 4,000. Digital Edition Digitally pre-ordering the game offered the same items as physically pre-ordering, but only the digital edition offered extra rewards such as four days early access to the game as well as instead of 4,000, gave players 6,000 Credits. Private Edition The Private Edition included a download code for the game, Resistance Rises novel, 10,000 Credits, 5 War Bonds to use in the World War Weaponsmith after prestiging the first time. If purchased physically, also includes a journal of Jenkins Fall as well as dog tags of Lindsay Fall. Colonel Edition The Colonel Edition included a download code for the game, 13,000 Credits, 10 War Bonds. If purchased physically, includes a limited edition Resistance player guide of characters, factions, and history of the Resistance timeline. General Edition The General Edition included everything from previous editions and can only be bought physically. Instead of the amount of Credits in previous editions, players are given codes for 20,000 Credits, 15 War Bonds, and the Season Pass. As well as including the Limited Edition Resistance player guide, Jenkins' journal, Lindsay's dog tags, and "classified" files regarding Red Star-era NAKA Chemical Missiles. Downloadable content Map Packs Hell From Above DLC The Hell From Above DLC was the first DLC for Resistance and was released November 3rd, 2019, a month after the Federation War DLC Season ended. The DLC included four all new Multiplayer maps with two recreated maps from Morningwood Studios' game, Imperialist War along with a set of new Co-op Survival maps, these four maps were categorized into four difficulties. The DLC also included five Zombies maps, two Survival maps and two Last Stand maps as well. *Multiplayer Maps **Fired **Hijacked **Mile High Passenger **Aftermath **Winter **Valley *Cooperative Survival **Rebels Wrath **Resisting Defeat **Rebels Fist **Resistance *Zombies Maps **Chernobyl I: Outskirts **Chernobyl II: Blocks **Chernobyl III: Night Stalkers **Chernobyl IV: Dead Ground **Chernobyl V: Reactor Four *Survival Maps **Misty Winter **Tokyo: Docks *Last Stand Maps **House **Palace Alliance of Nations DLC The Alliance of Nations DLC was the second DLC for Resistance and was released March 22nd, 2020. The DLC included five all new Multiplayer maps, one of which is from Federation War along with a set of new Co-op Survival maps, these four maps were categorized into four difficulties. The DLC also included four maps for Zombies, one map for Survival and Last Stand. *Multiplayer Maps **Motherland **Fatherland: 2027 **Frost **SkyScraper **Vortex **Gulch *Cooperative Survival **Rebellion: Grounded **Rebellion: Revenge **Rise of the Rebels **Resistance Rising *Zombies Maps **Castle I: Dungeons **Castle II: Shadows **Castle III: Forest **Castle IV: Escape *Survival Maps **Hong Kong: Department *Last Stand Maps **Woods Legends of the Shadows DLC The Legends of the Shadows DLC was the third DLC for Resistance and was released July 22nd, 2020. The DLC featured five remastered Multiplayer maps from Call of Duty: Federation War along with a set of Cooperative Survival Missions from Federation War as well as three Zombies maps and one Survival map with two Last Stand maps from Call of Duty: Infected. Legends of the Shadows was intended to remaster older maps from Federation War and Infected but did not entirely changed them. *Multiplayer Maps **Whiteout: 2027 **Downtown: 2027 **Metro: 2027 **Block: 2027 **Urban: 2027 *Cooperative Survival **Highway: 2027 **Assault: 2027 **Beachfront: 2027 **Harbor: 2027 *Zombies Maps **Presidency **Metropolitan **Northern *Survival Maps **Station: 2027 *Last Stand Maps **Cliff: 2027 **Yard: 2027 Eclipse of the Imperialists DLC The Eclipse of the Imperialists DLC was the fourth DLC for Resistance and was released November 9th, 2020. Unlike other DLCs, this one only featured three Multiplayer maps, two Cooperative Survival Missions, but had five Zombies maps, four Survival maps and two Last Stand maps. *Multiplayer Maps **Outlands **Route 185 **Ruined *Cooperative Survival **Attack of the Rebels **Resistance Ambush *Zombies Maps **Origins I: The Labs **Origins II: Ground Zero **Origins III: Coastal Highway **Origins IV: Ship **Origins V: Stranded *Survival Maps **Bunker **Streets **Hospital: LA **Quarry *Last Stand Maps **Alley **Complex Yesterday of the Future DLC The Yesterday of the Future DLC was the fifth and final DLC for Resistance and was released March 22nd, 2021. The DLC featured four re-imaginated maps from Federation War along with three Cooperative Survival Missions, four Zombies maps, one Survival map and two Last Stand maps. *Multiplayer Maps **Supplylines: 2027 **Airfield: 2027 **Forest: 2027 **River: 2027 *Cooperative Survival **Rebel Outpost **Rebellion: Holdout **Rebel Corvette *Zombies Maps **Outbreak I: First Contact **Outbreak II: Facility **Outbreak III: Station **Outbreak IV: Final Confrontation *Survival Maps **Cavern *Last Stand Maps **Outpost **Holdout DLC Seasons Federation War DLC Season Infected DLC Season Resistance DLC Season Tactical Forces DLC Season Special Forces DLC Season Assault Forces DLC Season Extinction DLC Season Anime Warfare DLC Season Classic Warfare DLC Season Modern Warfare DLC Season Achievements/Trophies *''Campaign achievements/trophies'' **'Rumours': Complete Rumours on any difficulty **'Protected': Help the little girl escape from the Village **'Defection': Complete Defection and escaped the Federation **'First Days': Complete First Days and successfully had interrogated an Imperialist Officer, gaining some intel as well **'Silent Recon': Complete Silent Recon and have stealthily snuck into an Imperialist base **'Airfield Assault': Complete Airfield Assault and have prevented Imperialist heavy super-bombers from reaching the air. **'Brothers in Arms': You've assassinated the Imperialist officer! **'Offense': The Resistance now has control of an Imperialist Weapons Development facility! **'Shadows': You've quietly infiltrated Walker's estate and found valuable information. **'IMP Nakamura': You've sunk the IMP Nakamura and all of its NAKA Missiles. **'Homecoming': You've successfully defended the Resistance HQ! Now you await new orders. **'Aftermath': The Resistance was able to retaliate against the Federation due to your actions! **'Retribution': You have cut off a loose end for the Resistance. Take a break now? **'Revenge': You avenged the death of your adviser. Now a proper burial is in order, and pay some respect to him. **'Assassination': You failed your attempt to assassinate William F. Walker... now what...? **'Discovery': You've discovered Walker's plans... and they're not good at all... **'On the Run': Federation security personnel have caught you! Escape them and hide! **'Scourged Intelligence': You have stopped the Federation from completing the supercarriers. They won't be missed. **'Loose Ends': The Australian Imperialist Advanced Research facility has been destroyed along with the blue prints. I hope they REALLY don't have anymore laying around. **'Freedom Calls': You have assisted the Resistance in Imperial Canada take the capital city, Ottawa. Hopefully next stop: Washington, D.C. **'Coastline': Now Washington is the next stop. The launch base is destroyed and you've launched the EMP for the final battle. **'Battle of Washington, D.C.': After months of war, you've prevented Walker from launching nuclear ICBMs but the war isn't over yet... the Federation still stands in other parts of the world. **'Promotion to Private!': Completed the Campaign on Private difficulty **'Congratulations, Colonel!': Completed the Campaign on Colonel difficulty **'General of the Resistance': Completed the Campaign on General difficulty **'Stylist': Unlock all outfits for Jenkins and his squadmates in Campaign *''Multiplayer achievements/trophies'' **'First Dose': Earned your first pile of post-match Credits! **'Collector': Saved up 75,000 Credits **'Vault-ist': Saved up 400,000 Credits **'Wartime Millionaire': Saved up 1,000,000 Credits **'First Comer!': Prestiged for the first time! **'Veteran of War': Reached rank 180, prestige 40 in Multiplayer **'The Hell From Above the Clouds': Played all MP and Co-Op maps from the Hell From Above DLC **'An Alliance of Nations fight Darkness': Played all MP and Co-Op maps from the Alliance of Nations DLC **'The Legends of the Shadows of Darkness': Played all MP and Co-Op maps from the Legends of the Shadows DLC **'The Eclipse of the Imperialists is Here': Played all MP and Co-Op maps from the Eclipse of the Imperialists DLC **'Yesterday of the Future was Today': Played all MP Co-Op maps from the Yesterday of the Future DLC **'A ''Federation War Fighter': Collected all outfits, skins and Lady of Justice from the ''Federation War DLC Season! **'The ''Infected Slayer': Collected all outfits, skins and weapons from the ''Infected DLC Season! **'Veteran ''Resistance Weaponsmith': Collected all three weapons from the ''Resistance DLC Season! **''Tactical Forces'' Soldier: Collected all weapons from the Tactical Forces DLC Season! **''Special Forces'' Operator: Collected all weapons from the Special Forces DLC Season! **''Assault Forces'' Trooper: Collected all weapons from the Assault Forces DLC Season! **'An ''Extinction Survivor': Collected all weapons from the ''Extinction DLC Season! **'An ''Anime Warfare Weeaboo': Collected all weapons from the ''Anime Warfare DLC Season! **'A ''Classic Warfare Elder': Collected all weapons from the ''Classic Warfare DLC Season! **'A ''Modern Warfare Veteran': Collected all weapons from the ''Modern Warfare DLC Season! **'Seasonal Collector!': Collected all items during DLC Seasons! *''Cooperative achievements/trophies'' **''Cooperative Missions'' ***'Shadows Strike': Successfully ambush and secure the Imperialist Alliance convoy. ***'Phantom Shadows': Finish Shadows Strike on General difficulty. ***'Ghosts': Successfully secure data that ensures the survival of the Resistance. ***'Apparition': Finish Ghosts on General difficulty. ***'Founded': Held off the Imperialist troops long enough that everyone was able to escape. ***'Founders': Finish Founded on General difficulty. ***'First Recon': You've successfully found the new HQ for the Resistance. ***'Last Recon': Finish First Recon on General difficulty. ***'Whose Offense?': You have avenged your dead leader. No mercy was given to their killer. ***'Our Offense': Finish Whose Offense? on General difficulty. ***'Tier I Rookies': Finish all Tier I Missions on General difficulty, alone. ***'Outnumbered, Outgunned': You have held off your attackers long enough for Rebel One to arrive. ***'Numbered, Gunned': Finish Outnumbered, Outgunned on General difficulty. ***'You're The Hunted': You escaped from the Imperialist base, good job! ***'I'm The Hunted?': Finish You're The Hunted on General difficulty. ***'Resist vs. Imperialist': You've captured an Imperialist weapons depot! ***'Rebel vs. Imperial': Finish Resist vs. Imperialist on any General difficulty. ***'Dangerous Heights': You've uncovered the Imperialist superweapon.. this isn't good.. ***'Dangerous-er Heights': Finish Dangerous Heights on General difficulty . ***'Running from Imps': You escaped the Imperials through their ventilation shafts. ***'Run from the Imperials': Finish Running from Imps on General difficulty. ***'Tier II Elites': Finish all Tier II Missions on General difficulty, alone. ***'Restoring Hope': You have exposed the Federation's possession of Red Star-era NAKA missiles! ***'Hope Restored': Finish Restoring Hope on General difficulty. ***'Beginning of War': You've protected HMR, now she gives information about the U.U.S.S. ***'War has Begun': Finish Beginning of War on General difficulty. ***'Ashes of the Past': You've sunk the IMP Nakamura supercarrier and all of its NAKA missiles. Hope they don't have more. ***'Past of Revenge': Finish Ashes of the Past on General difficulty. ***'Our Land, Our Rules': You have saved the Resistance from dissolution! ***'Their Land, Their Rules': Finish Our Land, Our Rules on General difficulty. ***'Our Final Hour, Our Final Fight': You've successfully helped the Resistance gain victory over the Federation. ***'Their Final Hour, Their Final Fight': Finish Our Final Hour, Our Final Fight on General difficulty. ***'Tier III Commandos': Finish all Tier III Missions on General difficulty, alone. ***'Resistance Legend': Finish all Mission Tiers on General difficulty, alone. **''Cooperative Survival'' ***'Afraid of Heights?': Survive for as long as wave 90 on Hotel Heights. ***'The Hills Have Eyes': Survive for as long as wave 90 on Hills Have Eyes. ***'You're Abandoned': Survive for as long as wave 90 on Abandoned. ***'The Descent': Survive for as long as wave 90 on Descent. ***'They Follow': Survive for as long as wave 70 on Rebels Follow. ***'Massacre': Survive for as long as wave 70 on Resistance Massacre. ***'Insisters': Survive for as long as wave 70 on Resistors. ***'Rebels Nightout': Survive for as long as wave 70 on Night of the Rebels. ***'Defense Undefeated!': Survive for as long as wave 50 on The Rebel Defense Project. ***'Nightfall': Survive for as long as wave 50 on Beaches of Nightfall. ***'Berlin Ruined': Survive for as long as wave 50 on Rebellion: Ruins of Berlin. ***'Activity': Survive for as long as wave 50 on Resistance Activity. ***'Holocaust': Survive for as long as wave 30 on Rebellion Holocaust. ***'Rampage': Survive for as long as wave 30 on Rebellion Rampage. ***'Red Stated': Survive for as long as wave 30 on Red State. ***'Attack of the Rooks': Survive for as long as wave 30 on Rebels Rook. *''Zombies achievements/trophies'' **'Chernobyl Diaries': Completed the Story Arc of the Chernobyl Zombies maps **'Castle Crashers': Completed the Story Arc of the Castle Zombies maps **'Stories of the Past': Completed the Story Arc of the Presidency Zombies maps **'The Origins Are Revealed': Completed the Story Arc of the Origins Zombies maps **'The Outbreak': Completed the Story Arc of the Outbreak Zombies maps **'Zombies Gravemind': Completed all Story Arcs of the DLC Zombies maps Trivia General *The first letters of each DLC form the name, "HALEY." *Campaign Missions crossover into the Cooperative Missions, only thing is that neither Jenkins, or the Cooperative team's names are mentioned to each other and are only known by call signs. *Players, fans, and YouTubers have joked about Nakamura Interactive's use of the same weapons from other Morningwood Arts Call of Duty games. *Three of the four modes were named after something within the game's timeline. **The Singleplayer mode was named Resistance Campaign due to its setting and plot with the Resistance. **The Multiplayer mode was named Federal Multiplayer as it is a simulation for training Imperialist Army Stormtroopers. **The Zombies mode was named NAKA Zombies due to the NAKA Chemical Missiles being the source of the Infected population. Campaign *The Ultranationalist Union of Socialist States is based on both the Soviet Union and the Ultranationalists during the Cold War and the ''Modern Warfare'' series, respectively. Multiplayer *The perk "Rambo" is an obvious reference to the main character of the action war movie series, Rambo. *The perk name "Assault Trooper" is a reference to the Galactic Empire's assault stormtrooper variant in Star Wars. *The perk name "Heavy Trooper" is a reference to the Galactic Republic's clone heavy trooper variant in Star Wars. Cooperative *In the Co-Op Mission "Restoring Hope," you can hear Imperialist scientists talking about the Red Star Federation, but does not mention the Federation War or other events associated with the Red Star and includes Red Star-era NAKA chemical missiles. This led many to believe that Resistance shares the same timeline as Federation War, this is later supported as during the Co-Op mission "Ashes of the Past," there are files found in the research wing of the Imperialist supercarrier that contain information about the Red Star Federation and its NAKA Program. Fans then believe that the shared timeline is confirmed as during the Survival mission "Resistance Activity," players can find several missile pods of NAKA laying around. *In the Co-Op Mission "Beginning of War," HMR is speculated to be Haley Marcy Rose as HMR forms her initials and that HMR is female. Official information regarding HMR isn't given other than that this person is a prisoner of the Federation. Fans also believed that Resistance shares a timeline with Call of Duty: Infected, though it remains controversial due to the events that took place. *In the Co-Op Mission "Our Final Hour, Our Final Fight," once players enter the President's room of the Federal White House, pictures of former US Presidents can be found and you can see US President Anakin Nakamura on the wall with a picture frame being bigger than the rest. After this, fans believed that Resistance does, in fact, share the same timeline as Federation War. *The Co-Op Survival mission "Rebellion: Ruins of Berlin" confirms the shared timeline of Federation War and Resistance as members of the German branch of the Resistance against the Federation are the attackers, and takes place in Federal Germany. *The Co-Op Survival missions "Hills Have Eyes," "Descent," "Rebels Follow," "Resistance Massacre," "Resistors," "Night of the Rebels," "The Rebel Defense Project," "Resistance Activity," "Rebellion Holocaust," "Rebellion Rampage," "Red State," and "Rebels Rook" are all references to various horror movies. Zombies *The Zombies map "Isolation III: 28 Weeks Later" is reference to Juan Carlos Fresnadillo's 28 Weeks Later. *The achievements, "Chernobyl Diaries" and "Castle Crashers" are references to the 2012 film of the same name and the video game, respectively. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Fanon Category:Red Star Trilogy